Didn't I Warn You!
by pastaaddict
Summary: He told them not to! Didn't he tell them not to? Oh well! Guess they had to learn the hard way! BTT! Say no more!


**Just a quick little drabble, enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **Didn't I Warn You!**_

The red and blue blur that almost cannoned into England was spewing Celtic abuse in a steady stream as Scotland stormed past his younger brother, his face redder than his hair and the air turning electric blue with the foul language coming from the Caledonian nation.

"Scotland?" he called out to his older brother. "Are you all right?"

"Bastards!" he swore. "Tha mi a mharbhadh riutha an ath thuras! Nì iad riamh Call Me caora humper a-rithist!" England watched Scotland slammed his way out of the doors. The fact that Scotland was speaking in Gaelic was enough to tell England that the fuse on his older brother's temper had well and truly burnt out and he knew enough Gaelic to know that those three _idiots_ had gone and done exactly what he told them not to. He looked toward the room his brother had left and he was almost afraid to view the carnage.

He approached the door with caution, eyeing the red stuff oozing under the door and prayed it was not blood as he grasped the door handle and turned it, the door opening slowly with an ominous _creak!_

Spain was laid on the floor, groaning and stained red with the hundreds of tomatoes he covered with and surrounded by, the juice forming a puddle around him and that was what was leaking under the door. He groaned again and this time there were words.

"My tomatoes!" Spain sobbed. "My beautiful tomatoes!" England rolled his eyes and look toward one of the other stupid _tw*ts_ in the room. France was also on the ground, his rear stuck in the air with his pants pulled down and a baguette shoved up his ... well, use your imagination!

"Oh, Mon Dieu!" he moaned and England smirked. It would be a while before France could sit down comfortably and he would never be able to look at a baguette the same way again.

"Scheiße!" came a Germanic voice from the ceiling and England looked up to see Prussia draped over one of the pipes running across the ceiling with Gilbird flying around his head, making him look like a knocked-out cartoon character.

The rest of the room looked like a hurricane had hit it and England knew from experience the damage _Hurricane Scotland_ could inflict and that these three had brought it on themselves.

"You pack of wankers went and did it, didn't you?" he admonished. "Do any of you remember what I said would happened?" Groans all round.

"You said that Scotland would revisit his Celtic past," France's voice was slightly muffled due to his face still being on the floor.

"And go all Dark Age on our asses," Prussia groaned from the ceiling.

"Inflicting tortures the likes of which we have never seen before or will again," Spain replied, slowly picking himself up from under the ruined tomatoes. "My beautiful tomatoes!"

"So what possessed you to do it any way?" England demanded.

"We wanted to see his reaction," Prussia replied and then screamed as he fell from the pipe. England snorted.

"Well, Congratulations!" England announced. "If your goal was to royally piss him off, you succeeded epicly. I hope you learned something from all this!" A chorus of more groaning answered him.

"And what did we learn?" England asked. "All together now!" And the Bad touch Trio did answer all together.

"Never to play the Stereotype Song to Scotland ever again!"

 **Oh dear! Silly move, BTT! Okay! Translations :** **Tha mi a mharbhadh riutha an ath thuras –** _ **I'll kill them next time!**_ **Nì iad riamh Call Me caora humper a-rithist –** _ **They'll never call me a sheep humper again!**_ **Scotland was speaking Scottish Gaelic and I used Google Translate so, any Scottish Gaelic speakers out there, if this is wrong, I apologise here and now!**

 **Whenever I hear the Stereotype Song and it reaches the part about Scotsmen, I wonder what Scotland's reaction would be? My conclusion, given Scotland's temper ... Not a good one! XP To those who haven't heard the Stereotype song yet, check it out and it will all make sense! (warning : As the title suggests, contains stereotypes)**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**

 **P.S. One baguette and hundred of tomatoes were harmed in the writing of this story! XP**


End file.
